bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vorbereitungen
Part 1 It had been a number of hours since the initial clash between the , most of the major battles had ended, most being in the Wandenreich's favour, however the sounds of explosions and sword strikes continued between the lower ranking members of both sides along with a few major battles still taking place. During all the commotion, Ikiryō Kuragari and Kurokawa Tadayoshi sneaked their way to the base of the , they found a small hole in the side, large enough for a person of average height. They walked down the flight of steps leading to a , a truly fitting place to call a training ground. "Amazing, I've never seen this place during all of my time in the Gotei 13.", Kurokawa said. "Of course you haven't, it was made by Yoruichi-sama, she wouldn't make this place easy to spot.", Kuragari said looking around, familiarising himself with the grounds, as if remembering a long lost memory. "Yoruichi-sama?", Tadayoshi said, confused, Ikiryō straightened up at the words. "A former acquaintance.", he said quickly, walking into the grounds further, Tadayoshi, while still suspicious, didn't pry any more. "Anyway, how are we going to train?", Kurokawa asked Kuragari, who promptly turned around. "Well first we train with the basics, then we'll branch out and train in what we need to achieve most, meaning we shall be training alone in the 2nd half.", the 2nd division member said. "What will it be first?", Kurokawa asked, his question was answered by Kuragari drawing his "Zanjutsu.", he said quietly, "We shall take turns attacking and defending, honing our fighting styles until we are at a satisfactory level, I must admit after attaining Shikai I have become lacking in skill myself.", Kuragari said, pointing his blade at Kurokawa. "Same.", Kurokawa said, drawing his Zanpakutō. "I'll attack first", Ikiryō said. Kuragari approached Kurokawa quickly, quickly slashing at the 5th Seat, Tadayoshi managed to block the initial strike however Kuragari changed the angle of attack, causing Tadayoshi to swing wildly to block it, leaving him open. These assaults continued, with Kurokawa managing, albeit barely to defend himself. Finally Kuragari let up on his attacks. "Good, your turn.", Kuragari said, Tadayoshi responded with a firm nod. The 5th Seat charged at Ikiryō coming in with a broad slash, Kuragari swiftly blocked it, undeterred, Tadayoshi rearranged his blade so it's tip was pointing at Kuragari's face, promptly thrusting, Kuragari barely blocked the attack by raising his sword to parry the attack. "That's dangerous.", said Kuragari, mildly amused at Kurokawa's serious approaches, however, Kurokawa ignored him and pressed on. After a couple more exchanges both men came to a tiebreak, knocking each others swords out of their hands with two strong attacks. "Very good,", Kuragari said, picking up his zanpakutō, "it's my turn again.", he said, charging at Tadayoshi. The exercise continued for a number of hours, resulting in both Kuragari and Tadayoshi becoming slightly fatigued. During the time it took them to do the exercise, the battles outside seemed to have ceased, despite not being able to sense any reiatsu in the cavern, both men knew quincy were still in the seireitei somewhere. "Can you still fight?", Kuragari said to Kurokawa. "Yeah, I'll manage.", Kurokawa replied, panting slightly. "Good, next we shall be practicing Hakuda, well, you will be practicing Hakuda.", Kuragari said, correcting himself, Kurokawa looked nervous, remembering the 2nd division member's hakuda prowess during the battle between Anders Schäfer. "Don't worry,", he said, noticing the 5th Seat's nervous look, "I won't be going all out right away, I'll hold back first, then I'll use my shikai and go more out on you, okay.", he said lightly. "Right, I know some Hakuda, although it's basic, I should be able to hold my own.", Tadayoshi said, sheathing his zanpakutō. Before he could take his stance, he found Ikiryō kicking him in the abdomen, sending him flying into a rock, regaining his posture, he barely blocked a strong punch from the hakuda master before trying to strike back, which was promptly blocked and countered, forcing him back into the hole in the rock. "Too slow!", Kuragari said, grabbing Tadayoshi by the collar and throwing him a far distance. Kurokawa managed to right himself by performing a frontal roll to absorb the force of the throw. Standing up, Kurokawa raised his fist to block another kick from Kuragari, sliding a few metres back in doing so, he then tried to punch the latter in the solar plexus, however Kuragari jumped onto his arm and kicked him in the face, causing Tadayoshi to fall back. "I'm surprised you fared this well.", Kuragari said, watching Tadayoshi standing up and taking his stance. "I am too.", the 5th division member said, panting heavily. "Well, time to go all out,", Kuragari said, drawing his zanpakutō, "Fade away into nothingness, Shi no Hōyō." Kurokawa barely had time to move before he found Kuragari in front of him, preparing to punch him with his clawed gauntlets, he raised his arms to block the impending strike to no avail, as the force of the attack made Kurokawa think his arms just got broken. The shinigami flew into the wall, causing it to make a sizeable hole where he hit it. "Shit.", he muttered, climbing out, he used shunpo to dodge Ikiryō's next attack, reappearing a considerable distance away. He barely had time to move before Ikiryō appeared in front of him, his clawed fingers near Kurokawa's throat. "Good, I didn't expect you to fare as well as you did.", Kuragari said, sealing his zanpakutō, he looked at the now panting Kurokawa, who was trying to regain his breath. "You're so fast.", he said, between one of his deep breaths. "We'll work on that after we rest, but you managed to hold your own long enough to use a more effective technique if this was a real battle, and I wasn't being soft either." Kuragari said, taking a deep breath. "We'll rest, follow me.", Kuragari said, walking off into the distance, mildly confused, Kurokawa followed suit. Part 2 "How in the...", Kurokawa said, looking at what could only be assumed as a massive hot spring. Kuragari merely chuckled in response. "The hot spring can heal your wounds at a incredible rate, we'll need it if we're to get ready for more attacks.", he said, jumping into the hot spring, much to Kurokawa's surprise. "Hmm, not coming in?", he said, removing the top half of his shihakshō, letting it hang on the side. "I'm coming.", Kurokawa said, he got into spring, however he immediately sprang up. "Hot!", he exclaimed, prompting Kuragari to chuckle. "It's a hot spring, what did you expect?", he said sarcastically to the 5th seat, who had settled uncomfortably in the spring. "Shut it.", he grumbled, causing Ikiryō to laugh more. After the two of them were fully healed, they returned to their previous training spot. "Now, Hoho, this is meant more for you than it is for me, we need to raise your speed so you can keep up with quicker opponents.", Kuragari said. "Right.", Kurokawa said. "We will basically play cat n' mouse, I'll chase you, and you will run away, this is so you are exposed to high speed constantly, which will hopefully raise your speed.", Kuragari explained. "I see, so lets go", Kurokawa said, using shunpo to run away. "Seriously, so eager.", Ikiryō said, using shunpo also. Kurokawa, now a fair distance away, looked back to see no-one, he turned back, stopping. "You don't stop.", Kuragari's voice said. Kurokawa turned around to see the 2nd division member on a rock, cursing to himself, he ran away again, only for Kuragari to follow. The two repeated this process for some time, however, as Kurokawa was getting tired, Kuragari managed to grab him. "Tag.", he said quietly, "you're it.", he said, running away with shunpo. With the roles reversed, Kurokawa tried fruitlessly to catch Kuragari, however he came nowhere close to doing so. After trying numerous times, Tadayoshi stopped to regain some energy, with Kuragari running around him just to mock him. "Come on, we don't have all day!", he said, running around the 5th seat. Suddenly, he saw Tadayoshi disappear, he stopped moving and waited, only for him to feel the rush of the wind as Tadayoshi appeared behind him. Mildly surprised, Kuragari used shunpo to clear the distance, however he saw Kurokawa move again, appearing very near to him again. This continued as Kurokawa was actually pushing Kuragari slightly, with both of them moving at blurs. Kuragari, once again dodging another swipe from Kurokawa, who was trying to touch him, appeared on a rock, as he expected Kurokawa appeared just a moment after, however before Kuragari could move Tadayoshi managed to touch him with his index finger. "Very good, you touched me.", Kuragari said, he saw Tadayoshi kneel down, panting. "That was too hard.", he said, gasping for breath. "Well you're certainly faster now, but it's late, we shall sleep, then it's my turn to train.", Ikiryō said. Part 3 The next morning. "Okay next your going to train me in Kidō.", Kuragari said, looking at the yawning Tadayoshi. "Right, what are we doing then?", he said, rubbing his eyes. "We're going to have a mock battle, you shall fight normally, but I'll just be using Kidō.", Ikiryō said. "I want to add a condition.", Kurokawa said. "Go ahead", said Kuragari, intrigued. "I'll call out the number hadō's and bakudō's you can do, so for example, Kidō 1-10, and then I'll raise the Kidō level, forcing you to use higher level kidō.", Kurokawa said sternly. "Not a bad idea, now lets go!", Kuragari said "Kidō's 10-20", Kurokawa said, drawing his sword. "Bakudō #10, Hōrin.", Kuragari exclaimed. A yellow rope of energy extended and shot towards Kurokawa, he blocked the binding spell with his sword and pointed his finger at it. "Hadō #1, Shō", he said, causing the end of the binding spell to dissipate, he swung his zanpakutō to rid it of the rest of the binding spell. "Kidō's 25-35.", he said, running toward Kuragari, who promptly raised his hands for an incantation. "Hadō #32, Ōkasen!", he shouted, firing a wide beam of yellow energy. "Tch, bakudō #8, Seki.", Kurokawa said, raising his hand to form a small blue ball of energy. The hadō spell hit the 5th division member head on, however the bakudō was blocking the middle of the blast, dividing the spell in two. Frowning, Ikiryō recited the incantation. "Ye lord who bears the weight of mankind! Look down on thy pitiful excuses of man! Lend thy might to crush thy enemy with you bright radiance, Hadō #32, Ōkusen!" The arc of energy brightened, overwhelming both Kurokawa and his bakudō spell, causing dust to rise from the force of the spell. Jumping from the dust, Kurokawa wiped his cheek, his uniform was smoldering and tattered. "Good, now use Kidō 40-50.", he said, looking down on Kuragari, "May the Fangs of Heaven Bear upon us, Ookami no Shoukan.", he said quietly. Kurokawa's blade transformed into a elegant wide blade, with a semi-circular groove at the top of the hilt, extending to the base of the blade. "Hadō #41...", Kuragari started, he was interrupted however, by Kurokawa's kido spell. "Hadō #33 Sōkatsui.", he said, placing his hand to the semi-circular groove of his blade, the zanpakutō absorbed the kido, enveloping the sword in a bright blue fire like energy. "Here I come!", Kurokawa said, rushing towards Kuragari. "Reimei!", Kuragari shouted, finishing his spell. Suddenly a gust or razor wind hit Kurokawa, slicing his shoulder, he recoiled, looking at his injury. "50-60.", he said, looking back at Kuragari, who recoiled. "Dammit.", he said, crossing his arms in a x pattern, "Ye Lord of stone and fire!", he began, using shunpo to get away from Kurokawa, however the shinigami was in close pursuit. "Through the grass unseen, unwitnessed by the Sun's ceaseless gaze, bear your fangs of black and rend their hearts from their sinful coil! Hadō 60 Jasō!", he shouted as he ran away, two pillars of red energy formed into a giant snake looking figure, the snake headed toward Kurokawa at full speed. "Shit,", said the 5th seat, "Tenma Joumon no Douka!", he shouted, releasing his sōkatsui, causing it to become a crescent of blue fire, crashing into the snake, causing a massive explosion that both shinigami were caught in. "Jesus, he's good.", Kurokawa said, landing on a rock, he turned around to see Ikiryō had escaped the explosion also, both of them had superficial burns but nothing more. "Good, now lets do level 70 hadō", Kurokawa said, sealing his zanpakutō. "What!", Kuragari said, he was panting due to his excessive use of higher level kidō. "We shall fire one level 70-80 hadō at each other, and see if we can keep control and power.", Kurokawa said, sheathing his sword. "Okay, I'll try.", Kuragari said. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens, Hadō #73, Sōren Sōkatsui!", Kuragari exclaimed, firing a massive wall of bright blue fire. "Hadō #70, Hisame Akaihi.", Kurokawa said, taking a deep breath, from his hand came a pillar of bright red fire, shooting towards Kuragari's spell, which was crashing toward him. Both spells hit each other and fought over sovereignty, however, before a victor was decided, the spells exploded, causing both shinigami to get engulfed in dust. As the dust was settling down, Kuragari was on one knee, panting due to his use of an extremely high level Kidō, Kurokawa, also panting heavily, approached him. "You're good.", he said, trying to catch his breath. "I surprised myself.", Kuragari excalimed, finally standing up, "now that we have both honed our basic skills, we shall go on and train alone on what we need to train most, our Bankai's.", he said. "Bankai's, but I don't have one.", Tadayoshi said, confused. "You're well on your way though, your zanpakutō's materialisation is proof of that.", Kuragari responded to the bamboozled shinigami. "I would let us rest but we have no time, the Wandenreich seemed to have retreated but we don't have much time left, we have to go on.", he said urgently. "Yeah.", said Kurokawa quietly, "We should use the water of the hot spring to revitalize ourselves for now, so we can go on.", he continued on, panting still. "Yeah, lets go", Kuragari said. Part 4 Kuragari and Kurokawa moved to separate parts of the training grounds so as not to interrupt each other, Kurokawa moved to the back of the grounds whereas Kuragari stayed near the entrance, so he would be able to intercept any attacks if need be. Kurokawa, on the far side, began to meditate in order to bring out his zanpakutō. He suddenly appeared in a vast grassy plain which was populated by numerous cherry blossom trees a large pagoda, situated in the centre. Kurokawa walked toward the pagoda, looking at it's roof, where he saw a pure white wolf perched on the roof, as if expecting the shinigami, the wolf jumped down to the ground in front of Kurokawa. "I've been expecting you Kurokawa.", the wolf said, walking around Tadayoshi. "I need to achieve bankai Ookami no Shoukan, I need to gain my full potential.", Kurokawa said, his voice resonating in the autumn breeze. "A power so strong is impossible to control alone.", Ookami no Shoukan calmly said, stopping his consistent pacing. "I know, I'm not planning on controlling all my power.", Kurokawa said quietly, he stared the wolf directly in it's eyes, finally, the shinigami nodded. "I see,", he said finally, "lets go.", he finished off, the wolf nodded in response. Meanwhile, Ikiryō had already activated his bankai and was using his standard shikai techniques, pushing himself further than normal in order to increase power. "Bunkatsu Genjitsu!", he said firmly, slashing at a large rock with his massive gauntlets. Reality was split open, causing the rock along with a number of other rock formations to be cleanly cut in half. "Yami no Ibara.", Kuragari said, shooting out 5 bullets of reiatsu out from his fingertips, the bullets sank into each of the falling formations, causing the to break apart and explode, leaving but a few crumbs of what they once were. "Tch, it's not enough.", Kuragari said under his breath, he got into a low stance, swiping the air with one of his claws while point at a rock formation with his other. The rock was sliced up and then instantaneously exploded into pieces, Ikiryō straightened up, taking a deep breath. "Good, now I'll get onto my other techniques.", he said, however a large explosion caught his attention, he chuckled slightly at the sight of it. "Tadayoshi-san seems to have started, he's going all out it seems.", he said, turning back to his gauntlets, "I need to get better too.", he said solemnly, clenching his fist. He turned to a notably massive pillar, forcing his body to the utmost concentration. "Yami no Shokushu-shin." Meanwhile, Kurokawa was running away from his now materialized zanpakutō, his sword already released, he hopped up on a rock, but before he could prepare Ookami no Shoukan suddenly appeared, pouncing on Tadayoshi, trying to bite him. "Dammit.", Kurokawa said, trying to force back the wolfs attack with his zanpakutō. "That won't work Kurokawa.", the wolf said calmly, pushing Kurokawa back further. "Hado #32, Ōkasen!", the shinigami said, his spare hand on the curved groove of his blade, he made a slashing motion, causing an incredibly wide arc of energy to disperse from his sword, causing the wolf to jump back. "Good Kurokawa, but you must not forget, I can use my abilities also.", it said, summoning Kurokawa's own sword, grabbing it with it's jaw, Kurokawa gazed at it, shocked, as the blade started glowing red. "Shit.", Kurokawa uttered. He barely had enough time to raise his zanpakutō before Ookami no Shoukan came in charging with it's own, pushing Tadayoshi back, causing him to slide backward, while trying to fight his zanpakutō's force, he noticed that the blade his zanpakutō had was shrouded in reiatsu, just on que, Kurokawa's blade started to succumb to the powered up blade of his opponent. He slashed horizontally to stop the attack from continuing. "You're not attacking properly Kurokawa, your strikes have no force behind them, and your parries are as solid as air.", the spirit said to Kurokawa, who was panting, looking at his cracked sword. "Hadō #63, Raikōhō!", Kurokawa said, his palm on the curved groove, his zanpakuto started glowing an electrical yellow colour, the blade crackling with electricity, holding the Kidō in his blade, Kurokawa lifted his hand, fingers raised. "Hadō #11, Tsuzuri Raiden!", Kurokawa said, as he cast the kidō, and electrical current flowed from his hand to his zanpakuto, electrifying it further, the electricity making his blade glow yellow, supported with a crackling electric aura, Kurokawa winced in pain, as the two hadō was electrifying his hands. "Here I come!", he said boldly, charging towards his manifested zanpakutō, who in response put more reiatsu into his blade, causing it to resemble red fire. Part 5 A massive explosion rocked the training ground, Kuragari turned around to view it, there was a pillar of red energy, with a current of fierce electricity surrounding it. "Seriously, he's going to destroy the training ground at this rate.", he muttered under his breath. Ikiryō turned around, panting slightly, he managed to use his ultimate technique for a good while, however he was growing tired, as tendrils of shadow writhed around, smashing the walls, he tried to keep his composure, however he ran out of reiatsu, causing him to seal his zanpakutō. "I managed to do a few minutes longer this time.", Kuragari wheezed, sweat was dripping from his face due to the technique's extended use. "Right, time to go check on Tadayoshi-san.", he said, standing up. Over in the back on the training grounds, Kurokawa tried to stand, however, he stumbled and fell onto his knees, his Shikai was broken due to the tremendous strain put on it along with the force of Ookami no Shoukan's attacks. His upper uniform was completely destroyed, and he sported rather severe burns. Ookami no Shoukan also showed some wear, with some burns on it's fur, it's blade was severely cracked, but it's reiatsu managed to save it's shape. "Dammit.", Kurokawa said as he stood up, stumbling in doing so. "Your conviction has returned, but your attack was restless, again.", said the wolf, gripping the hilt of it's blade tight with it's mouth. Kurokawa too a deep breath, he raised his reiatsu to a rather staggering level, glowing a faint orange in doing so, Kuragari, who just recently appeared, watched in silence. "Hadō #31, Shakkahō.", Kurokawa said quietly, placing his burnt hand on his broken zanpakutō. A blade a bright red reiatsu burst forth from the sword's hilt, causing Ikiryō to raise an eyebrow at the unusual scene. "Lets go Kurokawa.", said Ookami no Shoukan, running at the shinigami, it's speed was incredibly fast, far surpassing the speed of most shunpo users. The two swords clashed, causing a shockwave of wind to burst force, causing more dust to rise, the two opponents exchanged more blows, despite it's cracked blade, Ookami no Shoukan's sword managed to withstand the blows Kurokawa was delivering. Suddenly the wolf made a slight smirk. "Tenma Joumon no Douka.", it said, as he said it, Kurokawa's absorbed shakkahō was being absorbed into his spirit's blade, not wasting the moment, the wolf made a horizontal slash, resulting in an explosion, Kurokawa flew back and landed heavily on the floor, his entire body smoldering. "Hadō #4, Byakurai.", said Kurokawa, pointing his finger at the wolf, as the line of lighting made it's way, Ookami no Shoukan absorbed it and sent it right back, piercing Kurokawa's shoulder. "Hmm?", the wolf said, as it noticed Tadayoshi uttering an incantation. "Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end, bakudō #75, Gochūtekkan!", Kurokawa shouted, Ookami no Shoukan looked up to see 5 massive pillars crashing down upon it, in vain it used it's sword as a shield, however the weakened blade shattered from the spell's weight. Panting, Kurokawa stumbled toward the trapped zanpakutō spirit, he got to it, pointing his stub of a blade at him. "It's over.", he said quietly. "It's not over.", said the wolf, suddenly Kurokawa's blade broke apart, shocking both Kuragari and Tadayoshi, the wolf broke the bakkudō spell and pounced on the defenseless shinigami, biting his already wounded shoulder. The two struggled for a little while, however, Ookami no Shoukan was able to pin down Kurokawa, surprisingly, the latter smiled. "Heh, sorry, my friend, I have been blind for so long, but now, I'm ready.", he whispered, he raised his hand and placed it on the wolf's chest. A massive surge of spiritual power exploded from the two entities, both one, the raise in pressure caused Ikiryō to take a step back in shock. However, as soon as it came, it went, the zanpakutō spirit was nowhere to be found, Kurokawa lay on the cavern floor, unconscious, holding his sealed zanpakutō. Ikiryō went down to carry Tadayoshi back to the hot-spring for a rest, however, he sensed two extremely powerful presences enter the training grounds. The counterattack had begun. End of Chapter Category:Fanfiction